What dreams may come
by miyuki24
Summary: What if Mikan Sakura secretly goes on missions to protect those close to her.Will love ever bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Dream:

Along a corridor draped in darkness a voice could be heard saying "Don't leave me I don't want to be alone!"

(End of Dream)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A beautiful brunette by the name of Mikan Sakura awoke from her slumber with an ear piercing scream. "What was that about?" , she asked herself. " Oh no,

Jin-jin will surely kill me if I don't hurry up".

After doing her morning routine, Mikan ran out of her room to class.

When she got to class, she greeted," Ohayo minna-san!"

But to her shock and dismay, she was the first one so she sat down on her chair and mulled over her dream.

The class started with Mr. Narumi announcing a free day due to a meeting, sweat dropping as the class created a new record for their shouts.

While the class was rejoicing, the gang noticed Mikan's silence.

Hotaru decided to talk to her, "Baka, if you don't stop thinking your brain will surely explode.

Mikan smiled and said," Sorry if I was spacing out, I was just thinking about my dream lastnight."

The dream Mikan was talking about got Natsume and Hotaru's attention but they decided to ignore it.

"Since it's a free day, why don't we go to Central town?", Yuu said to alleviate their mood.

"Yehey! We're going to Central town!", Mikan shouted.

"Talk about mood swings", Koko said in his thoughts.

"Will you shut up, my ear drums are bleeding with your annoying voice, Polka!" Natsume said.

"Hmmp, pervert!" replied Mikan.

At Central town, while Mikan was running to the Fluff puff stand, she bumped into someone and fell.(Mikan underneath)

" Ouch!, sorry about that." Mikan said while the guy she bumped into gave her a hand to help her stand up.

When Mikan saw who the guy was, she pointed a finger at him and said," You, what are you doing her?"

The guy ignored her and said," Don't you know it's rude to point a finger at people?"

Mikan pulled the guy to quieter place and asked, "Do I have another mission?"

"No, the guy replied infact I'm here to study."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

Mikan could not sleep so she went out and walked around.

While walking, she felt cold and so she thought about Natsume's fire alice to give her warmth when suddenly fire appeared on her palm.

Mikan gasped "What's happening?"

"So you finally discovered your true alice" Persona said while stepping out of the shadows.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean" replied Mikan.

"You have the universal alice which means you have all the alices in the world"

Mikan was shocked to hear this from Natsume's hatest person.

"What do you want?" Mikan finally said.

"Getting straight to the point eh, little kitty, I want you to do missions for the academy"

"What if I don't want to?" questioned Mikan.

"People close to you will suffer if you don't accept it especially the Kuro neko"

"I will do it if Natsume stops going on missions and you will not hurt my friends."

"Decided. Aki train the girl" Persona said as he disappeared.

Aki jumped down the tree and said "I'll be your trainer."

(End of flash back)

The next day Mikan came to class early which shocked the students of class B as Mikan Sakura never comes in early.

" Your early today,Mikan" said Yuu

"Yeah, you never come in early" Sumire butted in.

"I know guys, its just I got up early" as Mikan said this Mr. Narumi came in.

" Good morning my lovely students, I have good news for all of you. We have a new student here. Pls. come in now" Mr. Narumi said. "

The new student came in coolly while the girl population had hearts in their eyes.

This didn't surprise Mikan as she already knew that he will be studying with her.

" Pls. introduce yourself" Mr. Narumi said.

"Aki Hanazawa, Wind alice, triple star" the new student said.

"Ok now for your partner, who would like to be Aki's partner"

All the girls raised their hands except Mikan and Hotaru.

" It seems only Hotaru and Mikan didn't raise their hands so you can have Mikan as a partner.

At that time Natsume was out with Ruka skipping classes so he didn't know that Mikan has got a new partner.

" Go sit beside Mikan, Mr. Hanazawa" Mr. Narumi said

Aki sat beside Mikan while the girls were glaring at her for always sitting next to handsome students.

"As I already introduced to you the new student, you will have a free day." Mr. Narumi finally said.

Mikan smiled at Aki and said " So, how's your first day?"

" Fine, polka" replied Aki.

" I already told you not to call me by that you pervert!" Mikan said

" Why not, loud mouth"

" I'm not a loud mouth" Mikan angrily said.

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes!"

"See, you are a loud mouth" Aki said with victory.

"Fine, you win Bishounen" MIkan said sarcastically.

"What did you just call me?" Aki angrily said.

"Oh nothing ,bishounen" As Mikan said this she was already running out of the classroom followed by Aki behind her.

Due to their little argument, Yuu couldn't introduce himself as the class president.

Together with his other classmates, they stared at the two arguing while Hotaru already had suspicions about the new guy.

Going back to Mikan who was overtaken by Aki at the sakura tree now pinned her to the ground while Mikan was trying to get lose from Aki's hold.

As this was happening, Natsume together with Ruka was walking by.

They saw what was happening and Natsume was seething with jealousy.

Ruka who has gotten over his feelings for the brunette now darted his attention to his blackmailer, Hotaru but as he witnessed the scene in front of him he still couldn't help himself blush.

Natsume turned his back on the two fighting under his sakura tree and walked to the forest to let out his jealousy and anger on the poor trees.

At lunch time Mikan dragged Aki to the cafeteria.

"Hey, you don't have to drag me all the way here ,polka" Aki tiredly said.

"Pervert!, its lunchtime and I'm hungry" Mikan said while getting her tray of food.

" So now your becoming a pig" Aki said sitting next to Mikan.

Finally, Hotaru decided to ask in behalf of the gang their relationship.

The gang's ears perked up when they heard hotaru and all eyes were on Mikan and Aki waiting for an answer.

"Well, were waiting" Hotaru said as she pointed her baka gun at Mikan.

"Ok, ok ,Aki and I are just friends, right Aki?" Mikan said as she nudged Aki with her elbow.

" Yes, We are just friends" Aki said but in his thoughts he hoped they were more than that.

Unfortunately Koko read his mind but decided to keep it to himself.

Hotaru wasn't the least convinced with their answer so she decided to let it pass by and ask Mikan another time the truth.

After lunch the gang parted ways which left Mikan to go to the sakura tree.

But she didn't know Natsume was on the other side of it sleeping.

As Mikan talked to the tree about what happened awhile ago she heard someone grunt and when she looked at the other side of the tree she saw Natsume looking at her annoyingly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Natsume replied

"I-i d-didn't know you were there" Mikan said as she defended herself.

"Now you know, scram!" Natsume annoyingly said.

"I didn't do anything to you, why are you so cold now?" Mikan asked.

"None of your business, polka" Natsume said getting up to go to the boys dormitories.

"Hmmp, just like Aki, a pervert." Mikan finally said, walking off in an opposite direction to the girls' dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan was about to sleep when a paper plane hit her window so she opened the

window and took the plane. "Must from Aki" she thought as she opened the plane

and she was correct there was a little note written saying she has a mission that

night so she prepared herself.

At 10 o'clock Mikan went to the northern forest only to be greeted by Persona to

be briefed by the details of the mission. " Black Rose, retrieve the stolen

blueprints of the Academy at warehouse 101." After he said this Persona

disappeared.

Mikan retrieved the stolen blueprints without difficulty in less than an hour but

due to using so many alices at once she felt very exhausted when she reached

the Academy.

Aki waited for Mikan's return and when he saw her he quickly attended to her

needs and brought Mikan to her room. "Thanks for always being there for me,

Aki." Mikan suddenly said.

"No problem" _if it's for you I'll do anything_ Aki continued in his thoughts.

"Sleep tight you've got classes tomorrow" Aki said while closing Mikan's door.

The next morning Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " I'll be late again!"

Mikan hurried up to do her morning routine and go to class on time. While

Running along the corridor to class she tripped and bumped into you-know-who.

"Hey cherries, get off me you're heavy." Natsume said

"Pervert!, you peeked again" Mikan replied

"Did not, you showed them to me" Natsume sarcastically said while turning his

back and ditching class.

"Hey, you aren't ditching class again" she said while pulling Natsume's shirt

"Leave me alone will ya!" Natsume said irritatated

"You are coming with me, mister" as Mikan said this she opened the door of

class 2B and greeted every one. MIkan released him and walked over to Aki

and whispered " thanks lastnight"

Aki replied " You already thanked me polka"

"Well, I want to thank you again" Mikan whispered

Natsume saw the whispering and he felt jealousy once again but Koko disrupted

His thoughts on revenge when he said "Aki likes Mikan too"

With this said he nearly burned the nearest person next to him when Ruka

greeted him " Ohayo Natsume"

"Hn" he replied calming down.

Mr. Narumi walked in excitedly and said "Class, school festival is coming up so

You better prepare and Oh, we have a singing contest so who wants to join?"

Many girls raised their hands and auditioned for the contest but Mr. Narumi

asked "Mikan, aren't you joining the contest? It will be fun."

"Hai, I'll join too" Mikan replied

The auditioning went on until only Sumire, Mikan and other fan girl will be

competing in the competition in the upcoming festival.

Sorry short chappie.I'll try to update soon and Merry Christmas!


End file.
